Unsaid Message
by Mizuki06
Summary: ... 'People said love drift apart through time, da'... 'I should give up on him soon'... 'He's better without me anyway'... They all got something that cant be said, but sometime hiding those thoughts are just too unbearable. Rupru - Prumano - T for safe
1. Ivan Braginski

So I've been super busy =_= with eog and eoc coming and stuff ← going crazy! no kidding

and I have chores too OAO I have a sofa full of laundries need to be fold, but yeah this come first.

I love Russia x Prussia lol ;D who doesn't XD . I'm sorry to everyone who follow my other rupru story "the story of us" I haven't got any idea lately cus my Prussia is busy too, even more than me and we haven't rp at all so im pretty much blocked from rupru fluff! (this is a disaster OAO).

This story was supposed to be a oneshot for "the story of us" but then it got too long (for that story anyway ) so I make it a separate story. Well im sorry for my grammar mistake ^^' but please do enjoy. Reviews are appreciated .

* * *

Ivan Braginski

-1

The Russian settled himself on the freezing bench, and stuffed his pale hands into his trouser's pockets, searching for warm.  
A cloudy breath left his mouth as he sighed. He shifted his focus to the public clock, continued to tick unfazed by the coldness of November. It was over 8 o'clock, his lover was almost 2 hours late for their date. If this was still consider as a date. "When are you coming Gilbert?..." he mumbled to himself.

The park was now empty. A few barking, meowing could be heard from stray animals that were no where to be seen. The temperature kept dropping and his thin clothes weren't helping. Ivan sneezed and sniffed a few time. His cold from last week still hasn't gone away, he groaned as the thought of it's coming back.

Another sigh escaped his lip, he leaned back and looked up to the sky. Stars were more visible, but the moon was no where to be spot. He closed his eye for a moment, lost in thought.

He remembered the day when Gilbert was promoted. The albino wore the most happiest expression Ivan ever saw on his face, smiling brightly as he broke the news to Ivan. He was happy for Gilbert of course, but then the realization hit him soon enough. Gilbert was getting more and more busy. They rarely see each other. One day he had to work overtime because his subordinate was sick and had to take a break. Gilbert was happily filled in. The other day, he was busy go drinking with his boss, bonding with him more and he was hoping for a raise. And then another day he had to go to a meeting at his brother's school, then the little boy wanted to spend sometime with his brother.

Every night Gil was exhausted with his work even if he keeps acting like it's nothing. Ivan knew so he didn't want to bother him anymore at night. Plus Ivan had his own life, own job, own problems to deal with, but he always have time for Gilbert... it's just not the other way around...

It felt like Gilbert never have enough time for Ivan anymore.  
He arranged a date for them last week. Gilbert couldn't make it. His workload got bigger, they haven't been able to talk on phone so seeing each other directly was out of question.

Today's date was Gilbert's planned. He had a feeling Gil won't be able to make it again..._what's the point of waiting?_ His body won't move though. He opened his eyes and gazed at the shiny stars on the dark sky again... _how pretty_... Those gleams were almost the same as the shine in Gil's blood red eyes. They are gorgeous.

His phone's vibrated, snapped him out of his thought and surprised him a bit.  
He smiled when the caller ID appeared to be from Gilbert.  
He flipped it open and said cheerfully "Hey Gilbert~ Where are you? I was about to call you"

"Um...about that-"

He knew it..._Gil is busy again_. He looked down, biting his lips to shooed away the pang he suddenly felt in his chest.

"Are you still there Ivan?..."

_...Maybe it's better to lie...?_

"I left a while ago, I was worried that I made you wait, but I guess not...~ beside I don't want my cold to come back"

"oh okay great, I don't want you sick either. Look I'm kinda b-busy right now. I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, promise."_ There's that promise again. How many times has I hear it...?_

"I'm really sorry, Vanya. Ludwig just got a fever, I picked him up early so I need to take care for him"

"oh? do you need me to bring over some medicines?" he said, holding back his own cough.

"it's fine, Lovi brought me fever reliever pills for him already"

_who?..._

"ah I see"

"ja~ he's been helping me a lot~"

_why are you praising him?..._

" I got to go-... I'm coming Lovino! Geez you need to learn to deal with kids"  
Ivan heard Gil's laugh and another voice before the line went dead.

"...love you too my little krolik..." He snapped his phone shut and slipped it in his pocket again.

* * *

There's another chapter, well...there's actually 2 more chapters, but I just finished writing the second one. Review help me updated it quicker ;) heh...

I'm russia, my girlfriend is prussia, and well we havent seen each other in ages. I missed her a lot, that's how the story come to be lol ^^

Russia is still missing prussia ;-; …. poor my little ivan.

Well, thanks for reading! Reviews make author happy dude!~ Sorry about my grammar. And fanfiction is being derpy so idk if this gonna turn out right, i hope it will though... Q-Q


	2. Lovino Vargas

Second chapter. Enjoy, im working on the third, it should be finish soon if im not lazy =_= ….

hope you like it and review make me happy :3

* * *

Lovino Vargas

-2

The young brunet smiled at the sight in front of him. Gilbert cuddled his little brother and slept like a log in the bedroom. Lovino chuckled a bit "your mouth is open, stupid potato bastard" He said softly and pulled the cover over the brothers.

It was 8 in the morning, the sun supposed to be shining brightly but instead gray clouds formed an overcast over the Berlin sky.

Lovino came to check on the brothers, also bringing the documents Gilbert was working on. Well... It wasn't like he just used that as an excuse to see Gilbert or anything... Gilbert already has someone...  
One-side love was pointless. L-love... His cheeks turned pink and he still hasn't got use to the word.

He settled himself on the floor near the bed and rests his head against the mattress.

_What do Gil see in a guy like that anyway?..._

Gilbert always say that Ivan amethyst eyes are charming, his smile is adorable...but love is more than just look, right?

Lovi met him once, well not really.

He came to pick Gilbert up from work once, Gil was angry...or at least try to. Lovino knew that he was actually happy though.

Having to watch him everyday, having him stuck inside his mind every second, of course Lovino would know.

Ah...What was it that make Lovino fall for him again?... His dorky smile or stupid laugh or maybe his shiny eyes that filled with kindness?...or maybe all of that?  
He reached out and strokes Gilbert's smooth white skin.

_It's not fair..._

It's not fair at all...he knew Gilbert longer than that guy...he loved Gilbert more than that guy...

"...ne ...potato bastard... I love you...you know?" he whispered.

...

"yeah..." red eyes fluttered open and stares at Lovino.

"Chigi!" The young Italian instantly scooted back with his eyes wide.  
"Y-You were awake?"

The albino propped himself up with his elbow.  
"Lovi is a pervert~ staring at people while they're asleep. Kesesese how creepy~"

"W-wha" A dark blush creeped up on Lovino's face. "Stupid p-potato bastard!"

"Kesesese~" Gilbert grinned at him.

"...so I guess you heard that..." Lovino said  
The grin fell and he nodded.

"and?" Lovino diverted his eyes to anywhere but at the person in front of him.

"...I'm sorry"

_..I knew it.._

"I love someone else... You know, ja?"

"..."

"b-but Lovi... You are too young for me too ja? 1-19 and all..."

"..."

"...why aren't you saying anything..."

"...I understand"

_No I don't._

"...r-rest, your papers is on the table...b-boss said to finish them soon..." He forced himself to stand.

"O-oi Lovino..."

"It's fine I can let myself out"  
Gilbert tried to followed him but the tight grip of his brother had a different thought.

"b-but..."

The Italian gave him a quick smile and disappeared behind the door.

He's an idiot for thinking Gilbert at least have a bit feeling for him?...  
_'Youre too young for me' my ass!_

Stupid potato bastard.

He stomped out the house and shivered as soon as the cold air hit him.  
He blinked his eyes to keep them from watering.

...

"...stupid potato ...bastard" He mumbled.

He looked up to met with a pair of surprise violet eyes. The man didn't seem to expect him there and quickly headed back to the direction he came from.

Lovino looked down.

_I'm just like a third wheel, si...?_

A wet drop rolled down his cheek, he started to walk away from the house.

* * *

I have a feeling I failed and it's too short =_= … … oh well...

thanks for reading :) sorry for stupid mistakes that i did not spot~ :3


	3. Gilbert Beilschmidt

Third chapter, this suppose to be the last one but idk but I'm continue it a bit more, heheh. Well enjoy, hope you like it. Sorry for grammar mistakes .

* * *

Gilbert Beilshmidt

-3

He lay motionless and stared at the gray ceiling.  
The bed was so warm, Ludwig was so warm but he felt cold.

The house was eerily quiet that he started to miss the Italian's voice. He felt bad for the guy. He knew Lovino loved him for quite sometime, but he decided to pretend not noticing. It was easier that way but now he just rejected him right in the face... He groaned... Their friendship won't be the same now.

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a long sigh. If ...Ivan were here, he'll probably be able to cheer Gilbert up.  
Gilbert tried calling him but kept getting voicemail, and never got a call back from the Russian.  
They haven't seen each other ages ago. W-what if Ivan doesn't love him anymore?... He shook his head _no that's impossible...right?_

He reached for his phone on the bedside table and flipped it open, scrolled down to Ivan's name and hit call. He brought the phone up to his ear then back down.

_Voicemail again..._

Ludwig's grip loosened and he slipped out of his grasp. Gilbert smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. Glad that the little guy's fever had went down.  
He head to the kitchen to find some breakfast, he quickly made some toast and spread butter on it.  
Where did ...Lovino said he put the documents?... He looked around and saw an orange packet on the coffee table.

Munching his toast, he sat on the couch and went over the papers.  
't-this is too much! What about m-my break?' he sighed...

He threw the stack of paper down and sighed.  
He jolted up when his phone rang, echoing across the quiet house. He quickly picked up.  
"H-hey Ivan"

"Sorry...I didn't see your missed calls until now.." the voice on the other line was hoarse.

"A-are you alright? Vanya, your cold didn't come back right?" He said worriedly.  
He could hear a cough was muffled.

"d-da, I'm err...talking to someone right now, I'll call you back soon. And I need to tell something also." With that his lover hung up.  
He stared disbelievingly at the phone... I need to tell you something...the thing that people say when they give you bad news... Like breaking up...

_w-what if he really doesn't love me anymore? _

"Stupid Russian!" he threw his phone at the opposite couch and puffed out his pink cheeks. Crossing his arms and glared at the wall.

But...Ivan sounded sick...he should go and visit?...  
His phone rang again and he fell onto the table while reaching for it.  
"Iva-"

"eh~ you were expecting someone else?~ how mean Gilbie, and to think big brother missed you~"

"...what the hell do you want Francis?" He shouted at the phone, and glared at it.

"Eeep! Why did you s-snap all of the sudden, Gilbert?" -scary, scary, scary- the man on the other line chanted inside his head.

"tch...no reason, so why did you call?"

"ahh..i was bored so I wonder if I can come over?~ since my date with Arthur isn't until later~"

"Ludwig is sick though.."

"no worry! Big brother will act good when in your house~"

"why don't you go to Tony's place?"

"Lovino is at his house, so he won't let me come. How mean right Gil?~"

Lovi...  
Gilbert sighed. Let's hope Antonio treat him better than me.

"Fine, it's boring... alone here anyway~ bye." he hung up and grinned.  
Gilbert hurried upstairs and cleaned up himself, then threw on a pair of dark Jean, plain black t-shirt, and his army green military style jacket. He picked up his red scarf from Ivan and hung it around his neck before coming into the room.

He crouched down and kissed Ludwig's forehead. The boy stirred before opened his eyes sleepily.  
"Bruder?..."

Gil smiled and strokes his hair.  
"Good morning"

The boy yawned "...you're going somewhere?"

He nodded, "it's important, uncle Francis is going to take care for you okay? Since your fever has gone down. He can take care of kids despise of his appearance. So it's going to be alright, just sleep and I'll be home in no time"

Ludwig smiled "ja bruder"

"Goodboy " He kissed the boy's forehead once more.  
Ludwig snuggled back to his pillow and dozed off.

The door bell rang just in time. Gilbert headed downstairs to the door.

A smiling French man standing behind as he opened the door.

"Bonjour, mon ami~"

"Kesese, you looked stupid like always~" Gilbert greeted him like usual and pulled him inside before shutting the door.

"well what a nice hello to your best friend Gil" Francis pouted, Gilbert just laughed.

"Why are you wearing that?..." Francis continued.

"Ah right, I'm going out for a bit, watch Luddy for me"

"...quoi?"

"Please, I can't leave him alone. I'll promise to be back before your date with the eyebrows"

"b-but"

"please~ the awesome me owe you this time"

Francis sighed and nodded. "You're lucky big brother love you" He sniffled "and I was looking forward to some 'friends bonding' time~"

"...I'll tell Arthur if you act pervert~"

"Threats aren't going to work mon ami~"

"we'll see" Gil puffed his cheeks out again. "hmp."  
He wrapped his scarf around his neck. "food is in the fridge, you know how to cook, so make some rice porridge. Luddy is upstairs sleeping. Check for his fever once in a while. Anything happen, give me a call"

"Gil... You sound so... MATURE!"

Stared...

"what's that suppose to mean, francy-pants!" He hit the french's arm playfully.

Francis laughed and waved him off, "Nothing, nothing~ go~"

"...Danke" Gil slid on his shoe and rushed out, going to Ivan's.

He reached the Russian's apartment in no time.

There Ivan was. What was he doing outside in the cold?...

Gilbert stopped at the corner, _who was that girl with him?... ? Why was her arm linked to his? And why did Ivan looked so happy?..._

Gilbert saw them making their way into Ivan's apartment room. He swallowed and leaned on the wall behind him. _S-she's just a friend, don't jump to conclusion without knowing the truth..._ His mind insisted of going to Ivan's room, but his feet found no strength to do that.

_I'm afraid to find out..._

* * *

um ...i didnt think it was angst at all...so it's probably suckish? =_='' sorry... i'm trying my best desu.

Thanks for reading I guess...

sorry for the grammar stuff...


End file.
